The number of gene copies present in each cell of an individual can have important clinical implications. For example, an individual having less than two normal copies of an autosomal gene may be at increased risk of developing a disease and/or be a carrier for the disease. Thus, gene copy number estimates can have life-changing consequences. For example, a gene copy number estimate to determine disease carrier status can affect a couple's decision to have a child.